


Letting The Liquid Latex Dry

by TitanPandora



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: (If you saw my tumblr youd know about this), (Im bad at tags tbh), Haunted Houses, M/M, Make up artist!Antonio, model!romano
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanPandora/pseuds/TitanPandora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Antonio gets a letter from the biggest Scare House in America wanting his talent for make up, he never thought he'd find love in his angry model</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting The Liquid Latex Dry

**Author's Note:**

> A little thing I created to get my mind off Blue and Brown's fame. It's short, because I have to put all my effort into B&B but I really want this story, so it's only 3 chapters and casual. Thanks for reading and make sure you review!

A tall male smiled as he walked down the street, he enjoyed going out and basking in the sunlight, but he was usually stuck inside looking at a camera covered in make up. His job was being a partner with Youtube, he was an SFX make up artist, which meant he made the gorey things you see in movies and scare houses. The talented artist's name was Antonio Fernandez

He could never say how he really got into the work, it was merely the love for showing people his creations. When he was in 5th grade they had a costume contest and Antonio really wanted to win, because nobody really thought highly of him, so he forced his mom to take him to the Halloween store and he bought the different products and created a huge gash on his cheek and around his body to be a zombie. No surprise, he won first place, but also it opened his eyes to the SFX community. Through middle school he helped in the musicals and plays in the make up department and in high school he found a few friends that also enjoyed the art. One of them introduced him to his best friend, but back to this boy.

His name was Ludwig Beilschmidt, a big man with piercing blue eyes, but now he had tattoos down his arms and always wore a beanie. Also Antonio wasn't sure, but he might have a boyfriend, because in his videos he has a model that's kind of cute and he gets super close, BUT  **NEVER MIND THAT** . One night after a meet-n-greet with the fans he and Ludwig were sharing a hotel room, because they shared mutual ties and Antonio could only tolerate Ludwig. He casually asked the boy, what have you been up? He answered back, that he was working in a scarehouse, it made good money in which he used to buy better supplies.

Antonio smiled and nodded, but inside he wondered if he should do it. After a few weeks of back and forth, he called the local scarehouse and discuss maybe coming in and doing make up for their actors.

He was declined.

Antonio wasn't one to just give up, but he decided it wasn't really important. His Youtube account was already bustling with over 2,00,000 subscribers and youtubers with the same interests were calling him to collab. He was very hesitant when it came to joining contests, but he did plan to try to get into NYX Face Awards, because Ludwig said it was amazing, and he was so close to winning, but a girl won and Ludwig admitted defeat that her project was more in depth and looked more elegant. Being completely bias, he thought Ludwig should of won knowing how much the boy put into making the beautiful creatures.

Antonio paused his walk to open the doors to his apartment building. Giving a smiling hello to the security guard behind the desk, he proceeded to look in his mail box.

"Oh, your roommate already took the mail," The security guard chimed, "he had something to give you, though."

Antonio laughed, "Yeah, I ordered a new pallet of bruise makeup, I am ecstatic to try it out!"

He went up the stairs at a quick pace, maybe Francis did get the items he ordered from his favorite makeup website. Usually he'd just make a scar, but he was going to make a series for his channel about cartoons meeting their demise.

When Antonio got to the door he took the key connected to his lanyard and opened up the door. Their apartment was nicely cleaned expect for the room in the back, that was where Antonio made his magic. Francis was his roommate, they had been friends for years and managed to stay close enough friends to buy an apartment together. Francis worked in a beautiful bakery where he poured his heart out into cakes.

When he got inside he saw Francis sitting on the couch with his phone, probably texting his boyfriend, but that was just Antonio's assumption.

"Hey Francis," He smiled plopping down on the other couch and discarding his bag. "Mr. Security Guard said you got my package, the bruise kit?"

Francis looked up stretching out roughly, "Yeah, it's sitting on the table, there is a letter addressed to you too."

Antonio shrugged off the letter and looked at the table at the little box with his new bruise kit that he was very excited to use. He picked up the letter, it was addressed to him.

Francis looked up again to see Antonio drop the letter. "Oh my God! Francis you fucker!" he turned around, his hands were shaking.

"What did I do?" He asked in a tired tone.

"The letter!" He shouted, "It's from The Hetalia Academy, the biggest scare house and known to be the scariest scare house in America! They only get the best makeup artist, oh my fucking God, what if it is a letter for me asking for me come! For my career this is phenomenal!"

With a newfound excitement, Francis walked and sat down at the table urging Antonio to do the same. "Open it!" He smiled and Antonio nodded frantically.

He gently pulled apart the paper and pulled out the letter unfolding it. A small picture came out which was of an older creature Antonio made early in the week, a sick nurse he called.

"Dear Antonio Fernandez," he started, "We have been searching many years for a new attraction of our scarehouse and through our search we found your YouTube channel and your creation of the sick nurse. We would wish for you to come in a month to join our crew of talented makeup artists and put it on our selected actors! Francis! Oh my God, they want me to put the make up on a model!"

Antonio was practically bawling and Francis hugged his friend. "I'm so happy for you!" He expressed with a pat on the back. "You should go pack, and maybe find yourself a lover."

Antonio rolled his eyes, "I have really no time for love right now."

"You say that now, but your eyes say otherwise."

His friend blinked back at him, but ran back to his make up room, the safe haven.


End file.
